Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $16$ $12$ $20$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 16$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 12$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{16}{12}$